in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Kingdoms/Far, Far Away
"Far, Far Away": Ep.1 of IaLR: Kingdoms, written by and While battling villains, Jelo and the gang accidentally go through a portal and find themselves in a medieval-themed magical kingdom. Trying to find a way back to Echo Creek, Jelo suddenly finds out they might need to slay a beast if they want to survive here...more specifically a beast that burninates. Cast *Gerald Edmarkson ( ) *Star Butterfly ( , ) *Marco Diaz ( , ) *Janna Ordonia ( , ) *Jaiden ( , ) *CypherDen ( , ) *Rebecca Parham ( , ) *LDShadowLady/Lizzie ( , ) *DanTDM ( , ) *Stampy Cat ( , ) *Stacy Plays ( , ) *Kyoji ( ) *Starcade ( ) *Vanellope von Schweetz ( , ) *Kaitlynn Railley ( ) *Baxter Railley ( ) *The Gemstones ( ) **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond *The King of Happy Kingdom ( , ) *Riyanne the Royal Advisor ( , ) *Happy Kingdom Townsfolk **Gardener ( , ) **Monsieur Mouton ( ) *Trogdor the Burninator ( ) *Rupert (Huntertabbysandshark3) *Jenny (CITRONtanker) *Lincoln Loud (CITRONtanker) *Luna Loud (CITRONtanker) *Lisa Loud ( ) *Nebula (CITRONtanker) *Blaze (CITRONtanker) Story Somewhere in Icicle Isle, the gang are fighting Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole. *'Gerald: '''I'm sorry villains, but your reign of terror throughout the multiverse will be stopped cold. *'Re-Peat Boss: You...stopping us? HA HA! Don't make me laugh, we can crush you flat before you can even say your last words! *'Lisa: '''I have calculated your chances of winning this fight, and so far they have been 0.0001%. *'Captain Blowhole: 'Bring it on! You're nothing compared to those puny crabs! *'Re-Peat Boss: 'Speaking of crushing you flat... ''Re-Peat Boss moves his robot, raises its foot before descending it onto the gang. * 'Kyoji: '''Look out above! * '''Jaiden: '''Oh, no you don't! ''Jaiden freezes the robot's foot onto the ground. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh wow, I guess I AM stopped cold. Well, not for long! * '''Captain Blowhole: ' I got your back, matey! Captain Blowhole destroys the ice with his electric water shot. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Ah, thanks Captain! Now where was I? Oh yes, crushing time! ''Re-Peat Boss continues rampaging on the gang with his robot. * 'CypherDen: '''How about an electrical overload? ''*zaps Re-Peat Boss' robot enough to make it overload and malfunction* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''How dare you? Release backup pod, quick! ''Re-Peat Boss releases himself in a backup pod before the robot explodes. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''This pod is loaded...with a deadly arsenal of weapons heading your way! *''fires missiles at the gang* * 'LDShadowLady: '''Wait a minute, how can he stuff a bunch of weaponry inside a small escape pod- * '''Janna: '''Uh, Lizzie, sorry to interrupt you but there's missiles heading our way! ''CypherDen zaps some of the missiles and Jaiden freezes the remaining missiles, thus neutralizing them. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You've just triggered phase two of my attack! Blowhole, why don't we combine our attacks? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''I'm a captain! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, I'm the BOSS! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Fine, but only because we're against a common enemy. *''grows ten times larger* * 'Starcade: '''He's growing! * '''Red Ruby: '''Thank you, Miss Obvious! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Let's crush them! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Aye aye! ''Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole combine their attacks on the gang. * 'Star: '''Oh no you don't! Fruity Milkshake Snowstorm! ''Star's wand shoots a blizzard of fruits, milkshakes and ice cream at Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You like desserts, do you? Why not have a few extra toppings of missiles and electric dressing? I guarantee you'll get a big BANG out of it! ''Re-Peat Boss launches a barrage of missiles, boosted by Captain Blowhole's electricity, at Star Butterfly. * 'Star: '''AAH! ''*dodges the missiles* * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Yes! How did they taste? * '''Star: '''Terrible! * '''Marco: ''*karate kicks Re-Peat Boss, then karate-chops Captain Blowhole* Hi-yah! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Well, well. Looks like we have a karate kid here. So you think you can take on an electric dolphin? Not a chance! ''Captain Blowhole charges at Marco. * Jaiden: 'Freeze! ''*freezes Captain Blowhole and Re-Peat Boss All of a sudden, a Fire Blast comes out of nowhere and hits Cpatain Blowhole! * '''Blaze: Stop picking on our friends, accursed villains! * Jenny: 'Uh, yeah. What he said! * '''Luna: '''Time to do the Baddie Shuffle! ''*she plays a tune on guitar, sending loud shockwaves towards Re-Peat Boss.* * '''Lisa: '''Hello, Jennifer. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''What awful music! *''fires a missile that destroys Luna's guitar* ''Now we can finish this in peace and quiet. * '''Lincoln: '''You can’t bully my sister like that! ''*Lincoln charges at Re-Peat Boss.* * 'Jenny: '''Huh? Oh, hi Lisa. * '''DanTDM: '''Guys? * '''Nebula: '''Uh, yeah? ''*says this as she fires her arm cannon at Captain Blowhole* * 'Captain Blowhole: '*''to Nebula''* I didn't feel nothin'! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Keep trying to defeat us. You're just inching your way closer to your doom. * '''Lisa: '''For someone who's an expert in technology, you seem to act irrational! ''*grabs out a bunch of potions and throws it at Re-Peat Boss, causing weird and damaging effects* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''So you're going chemi-style on me now, are you? I'll go mis-style on you! *''launches more missiles at Lisa* * 'Vanellope: '''Looks like this isn't gonna go very well. * '''Baxter: '''Yes. Yes, it wouldn't. * '''Blaze: '''Not on my watch! ''*Blaze charges at Re-Peat Boss, and uses Payback, which is stronger since Blaze is slower to attack* * 'Captain Blowhole: '''AAAAAAAARGH!!! *''body-slams on the gang* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Good work, Blowhole! * '''Captain Blowhole: ' It's CAPTAIN Blowhole! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Whatever... * '''Diana Diamond: '''We can't let them win! * '''Jenny: '''Time for me to pummel them! ''*Jenny launches Inkstrikes at both Captain Blowhole and Re-Peat Boss* * '''Jelo: ''*slices evil robot clones*'' Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole continue dodging the gang's attacks with their various skills, while retaliating with brutal force. * Kyoji: '''We have to find a way to end this once and for all! * '''Janna: '''Uh, guys? * '''Jelo: What is it? * Janna: 'Lots of missiles at 8'o clock! ''Janna points to another barrage of missiles heading towards the gang, catching them by surprise. As the gang run from the missiles, the impact of the missiles causes them to trip into a nearby mysterious portal. * 'Red Ruby: '''I like explosions, but not this oooooooooone!!! *''disappears into the portal* The whole gang disappears....then arrives on a grassy plain. * '''Star: ''*wakes up* Ugh...what happened? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Well, one thing we can all agree with, this is not Mewni. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, I agree. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Hey, this ain't Gemstonia either! * '''Diana Diamond: '''If this is neither Mewni nor Gemstonia, where are we? * '''Jelo: '''We have no idea. * '''Kyoji: '''I guess we should do what we always do...explore the place. And also keep a lookout for Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole in case they followed us down here. * '''Star: '''Maybe we can find someone who can help us! * '''Kyoji: '''Yes, I suppose that works too. * '''Star: '''Yay, adventure time! ''The gang decides to journey through the land. Soon, they end up in the kingdom, and they are greeted by a....barber? * Monsieur Mouton: '''Allo, people! Have I met you before? * '''Starcade: '''Nope, we've never met you before either. * '''Kyoji: '''Yeah, we're just exploring. We don't know how we ended up here. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Perhaps, you know of someone who can help us? * '''Janna: '''Anyone. * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''Hmm...perhaps you should speak to the King of Happy Kingdom. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Happy Kingdom? * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''This is Happy Kingdom, my friends. The King's castle is just ahead. I am sure he can hire someone to help you. * '''Marco: '''Great! Then where is he? * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''See that huge castle right across the kingdom? That's the King's castle. * '''Star: '''Oooooooooh!!! * '''Monsieur Mouton: '''I would love to help, but I have many customers waiting for their turn to get their haircuts. It is certainly a pleasure helping you. * '''Rupert: ''castle In''TEr''esting '' * Jelo: '''Bye! T'was nice meeting ya! * '''Vanellope: '''Well, time to head to the castle, wherever it is! * '''Marco: ''*points to the castle, seen from a distance* It's there. * '''Diana Diamond: '''I kinda like this place. * '''Red Ruby: '''Well, this is just an ordinary kingdom. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Maybe, but it's nice, don't you think? * '''Red Ruby: '''I guess...I'm just bummed this place is explosion-free. * '''Diana Diamond: '''He did say this place is called "Happy Kingdom". * '''Red Ruby: '''What a way-too-generic name, I'd say. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Sure, whatever you say. *''spots a monster running past* ''Did anyone see that? * '''Janna: '''Nope. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Well, I guess it maybe was just a hallucination. Oh well, let's move on to the castle. ''The gang continue on their way to the castle. * 'Toby Topaz: '''I wonder how the king would react to our arrival? Will he be nice enough to send someone to help us or be a jerk and send us straight to the dungeons?Category:Stories ''The Royal Advisor arrives. * 'Riyanne: '''Hello! I am Riyanne, the Royal Advisor to the King of Happy Kingdom. You don't seem to be from here. Who are you? * '''Toby Topaz: '(It's the king's royal advisor! That means we're close to his castle! Alright, Toby, play it cool.) Hello, I am Toby Topaz from Mewni! * 'Red Ruby: '''Please don't tell me we're going to do our introductions here... * '''Jelo: '''I am Gerald Edmarkson from Echo Creek. These are my friends. ''*does a round of introductions* * 'Red Ruby: '''Is it over already? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Well, we do need to introduce ourselves as respect. * '''Red Ruby: '''Whatever! Nobody cares what you think, Gary! * '''Riyanne: '''I see. Those are some fine friends you've got there. I can tell that you are visitors, do you wish to seek any guidance? * '''Kaitlynn: '''Yes. You see, we're not from this world. We need to find a way to get back to our dimension before everything goes wrong. * '''Kyoji: '''It's true, we have rampaging villains back in our dimension. * '''Riyanne: '''Oh my. This is serious indeed, I better take you to the King. He'll know what to do. This way. ''Riyanne takes the gang to the King's castle.Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Kingdoms series